


Простая истина

by Naick



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naick/pseuds/Naick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что даже джедаям пить вредно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простая истина

Простая истина – «Язык мой – враг мой» - известна всей Вселенной и доказательств не требует. Но отчего-то о ней все время вспоминают слишком поздно. Не забудь о вредных свойствах органа речи магистр Оби Ван Кеноби, ничего бы не произошло. Ни пьяного спора (а кто сказал, что джедаи не пьют?!) с магистром Винду, ни драки с Анакином, ни скандала в Храме. Но стоит рассказать обо всем по порядку.  
В один прекрасный весенний вечер два уважаемых магистра Мейс Винду и Оби Ван Кеноби решили спокойно посидеть в одном милом баре за рюмочкой чего-нибудь не слишком крепкого, рассуждая в блаженной неторопливости об удивительных свойствах Силы. И они бы бессомнения исполнили бы свой план, если бы не то, что а) татуинскую водку никак нельзя назвать напитком «не слишком крепким»; б) особенно если выпить на двоих три литра; в) падаваном Винду была длинноногая брюнетка, влюбленная в учителя; г) падаваном Кеноби был высокий блондин, влюбленный в Падме; д) эти двое решили одновременно отвести своих «переотдохнувших» учителей по домам; е) почтенные учителя расходится не желали, подозревая, что выпили еще не все запасы водки в баре. Именно предпоследний пункт, прежде всего, послужил причиной последующих событий. Длинноногая брюнетка Лиза, после тщетных попыток поднять Винду, решила использовать другое средство – поцелуй. Целовалась она отлично, что быстро утвердило магистра в решении уйти в менее людное место. Высокий блондин Анакин прибегать к такому методу уговоров не стал, отчего в замутненной голове Оби Вана возникла следующая мысль: «Обидно». И тогда достойный ученик достойного Квай Гон Джинна решил достойно ответить магистру Винду. Нет, Оби Ван не попытался поцеловать ученика. Он лишь заорал так, что услышал даже Йода в Храме:

\- Подумаешь! Анакин все равно лучше целуется! В двадцать тысяч раз! 

После этого эпохального заявления падаван Скайуокер впал в ступор, красавица Лиза в истерику (от смеха конечно), а Винду в пьяную ярость. Он решил раз и навсегда показать Кеноби, кто лучший специалист по поцелуям в галактике. Правда, каким-то непредвиденным способом: попыткой поцелуя самого Оби Вана. Попытка провалилась. Во-первых, у Мейса Винду как троилось в глазах, что попал он не по губам Оби Вана, а по рукояти его меча, во-вторых, возревновавшая ученица быстро подхватила учителя и увлекла от греха подальше, в-третьих, Анакин, вспомнив о долге падавана, решил спасти достоинство мастера и увести его домой. То, что Оби Ван явно домой не хотел, не имело для Скайуокера ни малейшего значения. С помощью крепких мускулов и чуть-чуть Силы Анакин кое-как дотащил упившегося в зюзю мастера до его помещения в Храме (Оби Ван не имел отдельного жилья, объясняя это глубокой приверженностью к Ордену и Храму, сам же Анакин тайком считал, что Кеноби просто избегал таким образом, платы за квартиру). По каким-то непонятным причинам, за время путешествия до дома Кеноби умудрился опьянеть еще больше – загадочный джедайский организм! Вследствие этого в его мозгу сформировалось странная картина: Оби Вану казалось, что его мягко и нежно ведет под руку высокая шатенка, отчего-то одновременно похожая на погибшего Квай Гона и на канцлера Палпатина. От такого сочетания протрезвел бы любой нормальный человек. Магистр Кеноби таковым не являлся, поэтому он только еще больше пьянел. А, как известно для мужчины в таком состоянии не бывает некрасивых женщин. Поэтому, когда два джедая оказались в уютной комнате, старший решил перейти к решительным действиям. Оби Ван обнял Анакина, пытаясь впиться горячим поцелуем в трепетные губы предполагаемой прелестницы, жарко шепча: «Крумби, милая» (откуда взялась эта Крумби, не понял ни Анакин, и не смог понять сам Оби Ван, который потом пылко клялся, что никогда не знал ни одного существа женского пола с таким именем). Скайуокера такое положение дел несколько не устраивало (не то, чтобы Оби Ван был уродом или плохо целовался, но все-таки Падме была его невестой), поэтому он попытался резким рывком вправо уйти из неудобного положения со словами:

\- Ну что вы, мастер. Перед Республикой не удобно.

Оби Вану это предстало в несколько ином свете: «милая Крумби» вдруг надела на голову кастрюлю, в руке ее материализовалась скалка и она закричала противненьким голосом «Почему опять не мыл уши, идиот!» Испуганный Кеноби решил, что, видимо это покушение на его драгоценную персону, устроенное каким-нибудь недобитым ситхом. Он резком отпрыгнул влево, одновременно при этом нанося бедняге Анакину удар правым кулаком в челюсть, левым под дых, правой ногой – в колено, а левой в Место – Которое – Нельзя – Называть (что было весьма опасно для будущего всей Галактики, а вдруг бы не родились Люк и Лея? Что, тогда один бы Соло за всех отдувался?!), крича при этом «Да мыл я, мыл!!». После такого Анакин молча упал и пролежал без сознания всю оставшуюся ночь.

Кстати, потом Оби Ван долго пытался вспомнить, как он проделал такое акробатическое па, которое можно было бы превратить в неотразимый смертельный удар джедаев. Ему самому не удалось повторить сей подвиг, а Анакин почему-то напрочь отказывался помочь.

После того, как Скайуокер был повержен, Кеноби как-то забыл о нем. В голове родилась другая, более важная мысль: мало! Оби Ван зигзагами добрался до своего шкафчика, но там не оказалось спиртного. К счастью, джедаи не склоняются перед ударами судьбы. Оби Ван вспомнил, что Йода недавно конфисковал бутылку коньяка у одного нерадивого падавана и закрыл у себя в комнате. 

  
Тому, как Оби Ван добирался до Йоды, к счастью, свидетелей не было, а то бы Орден Джедаев, не пережив такого позора, самоликвидировался бы без малейших усилий со стороны Палпатина. Мастер Джедай не то, чтобы шел или даже полз, нет, он как-то странно подпрыгивал, иногда перебегал, иногда, цепляясь за стены (подражая Человеку-Пауку, что ли!?), судорожно пытался не упасть, при этом напевая весьма странные слова: «Я люблю тебя спирт, хоть потом и бывает хреново, я люблю тебя спирт, я люблю тебя снова и снова. Так катись и бурли чистым вкусным этиловым ливнем. Я люблю тебя, спирт, и надеюсь, что это взаимно». В общем, зрелище не только не для слабонервных несовершеннолетних беременных представительниц женского пола, но и не для сильнонервных глухонемых представителей оставшейся части населения. Так или иначе, но каким-то чудом Кеноби достиг апартаментов Йоды. То ли его вела таинственная джедайская интуиция, действующая даже в жестких условиях преобладания спирта над гемоглобином, то ли сработала старая поговорка, что Бог хранит дураков и пьяных, а особенно пьяных дураков.

  
Итак, Оби Ван стоял перед дверью Йоды, решая, как войти. Лучше бы он просто постучал! Но джедаи не ищут легких путей (а то придушили бы Палпатина еще в колыбели), а ищут крупных разборок. Впрочем, не подумайте, что Кеноби попытался выбить дверь, нет, он был уже слишком пьян для этого. Оби Ван на месте сварганил гениальный такой планчик: орать под дверью «Йода, открой, Налоговая пришла», чтобы магистр, дабы не скомпрометировать себя (почему-то Кеноби решил, что бедный Йода – злостный налогонеплательщик), открыл и впустил предполагаемого грозного налоговика, да еще и угостил того выпивкой нахаляву. В качестве маскировки, а то еще опознает известный мудрец и прозорливец Оби Вана, джедай снял носки, повязал на шею носовой платок и растрепал себе волосы. После сиих действий, гениальный джедайский Штирлиц начал приводить свой план в исполнение. Тут же начались накладки.

  
Во-первых, Йода был не один чудесным светлым вечером, а в компании не менее маленькой зелененькой очаровательницы каких-то трехста пятидесяти лет, к которой он давно сватался, но получал отказ, хотя и не терял надежды склонить даму сердца к себе. Во-вторых, дама сердца притащила с собой на свидание (за какой-то не понятной гуманоидам необходимостью) своих внучатых маму и папу (и такое бывает). В-третьих, в шкафу у великого джедая тихо сидела еще одна маленькая зелененькая очаровательница, которой Йода замужество не предлагал, но она и так согласилась. При первых звуках «волшебного» голоса Оби Вана, по мелодичности сравнимым лишь с арией кота, в марте на свидании с подружкой обнаружившем, что он кастрирован, Йода выскочил из-за стола, машинально пытаясь достать меч. Но, поскольку на свидание нехорошо, неправильно как-то ходить с холодным и огнестрельным оружием, то, меча у магистра не оказалось. Пришлось довольствоваться колбасой со стола. Потенциальная невеста Йоды отчего-то решила (вот она – извращенная инопланетная логика!), что ее очень потенциальный жених задумал заняться суицидом от неразделенной любви - о некой иной особе женского полу в шкафу она, конечно, не подозревала -, а неджедайкий вопль Оби Вана приняла за гром небесный за ее жестокосердие. С отчаянным криком «Да согласна я! Согласна! Мы даже свадьбу оплатим!» она схватила в охапку ошалевших родственников (отчего они впали в ступор было не совсем ясно: то ли от удивления, то ли от мысли, что за свадьбу придется платить им) и рванула из комнаты с такой скоростью, что удавился бы от зависти любой атлет, а марафонский гонец прибежал бы с вестью раньше, чем греки наподдали персам. И это при том, что милая леди бежала с грузом и без низкого старта! В невообразимом рывке она буквально выбила дверь, только чудом не задавив Оби Вана, и исчезла с любимыми родственниками. Кстати, свое обещание коварная негуманоидка не сдержала и замуж за Йоду не вышла. К глубокой радости последнего! Ведь хитроумный великий джедай абсолютно не ожидал положительного ответа на свои предложения, а просто убивал приятно время, плюс еще и выигрывал деньги у остальных коллег по цеху, которые ставили немалые суммы на то, что недоступная прелестница, наконец, согласиться. Поэтому, услышав недолгожданное «Да», Йода почувствовал настолько пронизывающий ужас, что у него ослабли руки и выронили колбасу. В первый раз в жизни Йода уронил оружие! Но, если вдуматься, у него была весомая причина! К тому же негодяй Кеноби лишил магистра мощного источника доходов – с кем теперь спорить и на что?!

  
Другая прекрасная леди в шкафу, не видя происходящего, поняла одно – наступил Апокалипсис и сейчас доползет до нее. Устрашенная подобной перспективой, она выскочила из шкафа, визжа так, что проснулись все джедаи Храма и жители нескольких окрестных кварталов. Докатилось даже до канцлера Палпатина, который спросонья упал с кровати и решил, что кто-то начал государственный переворот без него. Но что там Палпатин! Визг так и оставшейся безымянной дамы привел к удивительному последствию – Оби Ван протрезвел!!! Сразу, резко и навсегда. Неприятным дополнением к сему факту для Кеноби было то, что у него тотчас началось похмелье. Поэтому в пустой голове Оби Вана (и ничего странного! Сначала алкоголь, потом визг, потом похмелье!) сформировались две мысли: опохмелиться и почему я здесь? Потом к ним добавилась третья: а где это здесь? Но бедному джедаю так и не удалось добраться до заветной бутылки коньяка в шкафу у Йоды (да и не вышло бы – его приговорила заскучавшая там дамочка). 

  
Пришедший в себя глава Совета молниеносно понял, кто виноват. Быстро он нашел и ответ на извечный вопрос – что делать? Последнее, что видел в ту богатую событиями ночь Кеноби, был тяжелый батон колбасы, опускающийся на его голову. Позже, Йода серьезно подумывал ввести в обязательный арсенал джедаев страшное в своей разрушительности оружие – колбасу, а то еще и с дополнением в виде прокисшего творога, которым можно было бы обкидывать противника. А если предполагаемый враг да и поест колбасу вкупе с негодным творогом! – при этой мысли Йода довольно хихикал и потирал ручки. Но в итоге дальновидный джедай передумал из опасения вызвать продовольственный кризис в Республике. Так он объяснил, что не мешало Оби Вану считать, что Йода просто боится (прощу прощения, но из песни слов не выкинешь) загадить всю галактику. А кому бы убирать пришлось – джедаям! 

  
Вернемся к нашим, хм, парнокопытным. После жуткого визга к дверям Йоды стали прибегать испуганные джедаи. Слышались выкрики типа «Ситхи атакуют!», «Йоду обокрали!», «Квай Гон воскрес, сейчас будем праздновать!». К счастью, Йода, не испытывая ни малейшего желания афишировать свои дела на амурном фронте, быстро сориентировался и выбрал такую версию событий: злобные вражеские экстремисты пытались волной ультразвука уничтожить главного джедая, но отважный и верный Оби Ван просто грудью прикрыл начальство, приняв удар на себя. Джедаи возмущались. Многие ушли тушить благородное негодование в ближайшие бары.   
Ночные приключения по-разному повлияли на участвовавших. Йода решил никогда не женится, вспоминая священный ужас, охвативший его при согласии зеленой леди. Благодаря чему он прожил еще долго и не жаловался на здоровье. Анакин, едва не утратив после удара Оби Вана способность стать мужем и отцом, внутренне просветился и через два дня женился на Падме (а то год собирался и никак не мог решиться). А сам Кеноби зарекся пить раз и навсегда. И честно держал свое обещание, потому был единственным трезвым хмурым гостем на свадьбе любимого ученика.   
А морали и смысла у этой истории нет.


End file.
